Fade to White
by whitem
Summary: A strange little oneshot that is kinda hard to describe.  Please read with an open mind, and review it if you would like.


I really should be working on other projects, but this idea just kind of popped into my head, and would… not… go… away! All I ask is that before you read this, relax yourself and open your mind to all possibilities. It may be a little weird, and a little strange, but I hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is a character not owned by me. I just write these strange little tales involving the characters…

Fade to White

It started on the edge of town. Things were just… disappearing. First, it was the small items, like a sock here, a toy there… But then large, major items were just… not there anymore.

The sky over Middleton started to take on a very strange look, almost as if a huge bank of seamless clouds were moving in. Everyone was getting nervous, and when folks in Middleton get nervous… Who do they call? Ghostbusters! No… actually, it's Kim Possible, The Girl Who Can Do Anything.

Kim's site was receiving so many Hits that Wade couldn't keep up, and the server eventually crashed. When this happened and people couldn't contact the web-site, they started to panic.

"If Kim Possible's site is down, then what else can happen?" They all said. Well, not exactly, but I'm sure you get the idea. Kim and Ron arrived at the edge of town to see just what was happening, and why there were so many reports of things just… vanishing.

…x x x x…

While driving on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of road on the edge of town, heading for the area nearest to their current position, Kim and Ron were talking to each other. For a microsecond, Kim took her eyes off the road to look at Ron, and almost immediately Ron yelled out. "Kim! Look out!"

Kim's head swiveled around as her foot smashed down onto the brake pedal. Wheels screeched as the Sloth came to a shuddering stop. "What Ron? What is it? I don't see anything!"

"That's just it Kim… There IS… nothing."

Kim started to look around, and her senses started to make sense of what she was looking at. Or, not looking at, which the case may be. "What the…"

The two heroes sat in the car just mere feet from the literal edge of town, but before, you could always see past it. You know… more trees, grass, road, ground and sky. Now there really WAS… Nothing. It was as if someone had whitewashed the entire area and took away all color. It was… white.

"Kiimmmm…" Ron said nervously looking at the buildings near to them. "It's… moving."

She looked at the building next to them, and saw something very strange. It was as if the bricks were slowly disappearing. The edge of the white expanse wasn't a sharp edge, it was more… fuzzy. Gradually, one by one, the bricks on the building were fading away into nothing, and adding to the field of white.

"Ron, it's not moving… The town is disappearing!" She threw the car into reverse and performed a perfect "Starsky and Hutch" maneuver, and they were now headed away from the area that seemed to be dissolving from reality.

Ron held on for dear life. "Kim! What are you doing?"

"I need to check something out…" She hit a button on the dash. "Wade! Can you hear me? Wade!" Static. "Oh no…"

A hard left threw Ron into the door. "Kim! Slow down! Where are you going?"

"Ron… Wade's house is on the edge of town." The statement made Ron shut up and realize what might be going on.

The houses flew by as Kim raced to her friend's house to see if he was OK. Just as she made the last turn before Wade's house, Kim had to slam on the brakes, making the car slide sideways, and finally stop in the middle of the road. "My God…" Was all Kim could say.

"I don't think He has anything to do with this, Kim."

The two teen heroes sat looking at Wade's house, or what was left of it, because it was only half there. Kim threw her door open and ran up to the front of the house that was still… In existence? Her mind was reeling as to what could be going on.

Kim burst into the house and started to call out. "Wade! Wade! Are you in here! Please… Someone answer me!" Kim was frantic as she was running around the house, and opened up what she thought was a bedroom door. As she went to step in, Kim stopped cold. Beyond the door was nothing but the white.

Looking down, her foot was in sharp contrast with the white nothingness, and then Kim saw her foot itself start to fade, along with part of her leg. There was no pain, but it was as if she couldn't feel that part of her anymore. "Ahhh!"

She literally threw herself away from the door and that, that… nothingness. Leaning against the wall, Kim was visibly shaking, and she looked down at the leg that was previously disappearing. Now it was all there, and she could feel everything. Then she heard Ron's voice from outside.

"Kim! Kim! Where are you? Wade is outside with me! Get out of the house… now! It's almost gone!"

She turned to go down the hallway, and saw that it ended in The White. She turned again and began to run in the opposite direction, which she hoped was the front of the house, and the front door. This time she almost ran completely into the nothingness if she hadn't caught hold of a doorknob to stop her forward momentum.

Now she was trapped between two areas of nothing in a narrow hallway. _The door!_ Quickly Kim threw open the door that had stopped her travel earlier, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a window, and outside she could see grass, trees, and sky.

Just as she had stepped through the door, it too fell victim to the nothing. _It's moving faster… _Kim thought, and saw that everything in the room was dissolving around her.

Without a second thought, Kim leaped into the center of the room and landed on her hands, springing herself out through the window. She expected to hear and feel glass breaking, but there was nothing. She did however land on solid ground, and before Kim could say anything, two hands grabbed her and yanked… hard!

Kim, Ron, and Wade all ended up in a heap underneath a tree that was in Wade's front yard. After clearing her head and getting her bearings, Kim was able to look up and see… nothing.

"C'mon!" Ron yelled and all three ran to the Sloth. This time Ron got in the driver's seat as Kim and Wade piled in. With wheels screeching, they finally left the white nothingness behind them.

"Wade…" Kim said after catching her breath. "What is going on?" Why are things just… disappearing? Does Drakken have anything to do with this?"

"I don't think any of our usual bad guys have _anything_ to do with this, Kim." Wade said from the back seat, his face in utter shock.

"Where do we go guys…?" Ron said, but there was no answer. "Guys?"

Ron had been watching the road directly ahead and then he saw what the other two were seeing… or not seeing, as the case may be. Entire sections of town were now part of this nothingness.

"Get to me house Ron!" Kim said, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder from Wade.

"Kim… at the rate that this thing is expanding… it's not there anymore." Kim's head snapped around and her shocked eyes bore into his solemn dark orbs.

"No…" She muttered under her breath, and then stared forward, the hint of tears starting to well up inside. She turned around and slumped back down into her seat.

"So… Where to?" Ron asked again.

"The center of town Ron." Was Wades answer.

During the short drive towards the center of town, the little car was completely silent, except for the whine of the engine. All three were lost in their own thoughts.

…x x x x…

Finally they arrived at their destination, the Middleton Hospital, located in the center of town. It seemed like everything was business as usual when they strode through the front doors. Ron felt movement in his pants pocket, and looked down at his Mole Rat buddy, Rufus. He was yawning and stretching as he woke up from one of his famous 4-hour naps.

"What's the sitch?" He squeaked.

"We don't know yet." Ron whispered, and Rufus clamored up to his human's shoulder.

A scream suddenly pierced the relative silence of the hospital's lobby and all three snapped around towards the front door. Outside the glass doors, all that could be seen was white.

"C'mon!" Kim yelled, and grabbed the hands of Ron and Wade, taking off on an almost dead sprint. While running through the wide hallway, they eventually let go of each other's hands, and continued to run. Kim took a right turn down another hallway, but a hand suddenly snapped out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

An old woman, possibly in her 90's, was sitting in a wheelchair with an IV bag mounted on the back. A tube snaked from the bag to her wrist. She seemed so frail, but her grip was strong. Almost like steel.

"Stop running, my Dear." She said.

"But…" Kim started to say.

"Just… let yourself go. It won't be painful…" Kim just stood and stared at the old woman like she was crazy. "We all have to go sometime."

Finally the old woman let go of Kim's wrist, and she immediately began to rub where she had been grabbed. She saw Ron and Wade a few yards further down the hall, and they had stopped, looking back at her and the old woman.

"Embrace the ones you love." The old woman said. "Me? I have no one at this time, but that's OK. I'll be alright." She smiled as Kim reached out a caring hand to touch the old woman's arm.

The old woman caught Kim's hand with her left, and brought her right over the top of Kim's hand. The sharp contrast of old and young skin caught Kim by surprise, as she looked at her hand in the woman's now gentle grasp. "…dniweR…"

"Huh?" Kim's brain couldn't quite understand the last word the woman said, but clearly understood the words now assaulting her ears.

It was Ron and Wade yelling. "Kim! You've got to move NOW! C'mon!"

She looked up, and sure enough, the white was now dissolving the back of the old woman's wheel chair. Kim grabbed at the side of the chair, and started to pull, but the old woman gently removed Kim's hand. Again, a small smile crossed the wrinkled old face, and she mouthed "I'll be OK."

Suddenly Kim felt herself being tugged away from the helpless woman, and all she could do was let herself be led backwards in the opposite direction. She watched the old woman slowly fade into nothing just before Ron and Wade pulled her around a corner.

"Kim… Are you OK?" Ron asked, lightly shaking her shoulders.

Finally Kim came around, blinked a few times, and after focusing on Ron she took him in a crushing hug. Her lips found his, and she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. Wade diverted his eyes, and Ron melted into her, first accepting and then giving back his own kisses.

"Guys…?" Wade said, breaking the moment. "Sorry, but we need to move."

As they turned around, their hearts fell, as now they were trapped in the hallway, each end… blocked? …By the white nothingness. Seeing a door in front of him, Ron kicked it open and the three found themselves in an empty Patient's room. There was only one bed, and a heart monitor sitting by the bed, turned off.

"Quick! Onto the bed!" Kim commanded, and both boys raised their eyebrows. A disgusted sound came from Kim's throat. "Guys… Where are your heads?"

A smirk crossed the boys' lips, and Kim just rolled her eyes. They all three then climbed onto the bed, and stood. By now the white nothing had removed all four walls of the room, and was now creeping along the floor and ceiling, closing in on the three.

When the bed itself started to disappear, Kim turned to both Ron and Wade, and placed a hand on each of their cheeks. With tears in her eyes she spoke with a shaking voice. "I… love you guys. BOTH of you… so much. Whatever happens, I want you to know that. Now let's face this like Team Possible has faced everything else. Together."

The three huddled into each other while standing on the mattress the best they could. Rufus stayed on Ron's shoulder, hugging his neck. All four of them had quiet tears in their eyes, and eventually they all closed their eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Kim just happened to crack open an eye in time to see Wade starting to disappear. "No…!" She reached out for him, but her hand just passed through him like it was nothing. She could read his lips as Wade mouthed three words. "Be with Ron."

Clinging onto each other tighter than ever before, Kim and Ron looked down and saw the bed disappear from underneath them, and then their legs followed suit.

"I… don't feel anything Kim." Ron said. "Wait… I do feel something…"

"What?" Kim said, hoping he wasn't feeling any pain, as she wasn't.

"My love for you. I'll always feel that." The two teens in love began to kiss, and before they knew it… they were… gone.

…x x x x…

"Kim?" Ron could 'hear' his 'voice', but he could neither see, nor feel anything. Well, if all you could sense was a whiteness from everywhere, then you could then say… see.

"Ron? Is… is that you?" Came Kim's voice from nowhere, yet everywhere.

"Yeah… Where are we Kim?" I… can't feel myself. I can't really see anything either. It's like there's just… nothing."

Suddenly Ron felt a wave of emotion so strong, that if had eyes, they would be filled with wonder, elation, and a bit of fear. "What… what's happening Kim?"

"It's just me, baby." Kim 'said'. "I think that we're nothing but… thought. I can sort of… _feel…_you. Can you sense me?"

"Oh yeah… This is an awesome feeling. It's as if we are…"

"Complete." They 'said' in unison.

"Are we… dead?" Ron 'thought'.

"No…" An almost booming voice sounded.

"What? Huh? Who is that?" Kim and Ron 'said' together.

"I am your… creator." It was as if there was a hint of humor in that voice.

"Are you… God?" Ron 'asked'.

"No… I am not. But in a sense, I **did** create you. At least I like to think that you two stand for everything that I once believed."

"Are you sure… we aren't… dead?" Kim responded.

"I am… but you're not." Came the cryptic, if not confusing answer. "Please, don't be frightened. You never know… things may change. The two of you have done tremendous things, and I'm sure you could do so much more when, and if, you continue on."

"You seem to know us… but we still do not know who you are?" Ron questioned.

"I must go now." Was the short answer, but then in a fading manner, Kim, Ron, and Rufus 'heard' an answer.

"Just call me… Walt…"

…x x x x…

A boy with blond hair and a red shirt had his head stuck inside his locker, tossing things over his shoulder as if he was looking for something. As a cute redheaded teenaged girl walked up next to him she could hear the boy calling out.

"Rufus? Rufus? Here boy…"

The girl decided to speak. "Hey Ron!"

The blonde's head snapped out of the locker. "Sshhh… Rufus has gone missing."

"Maybe he's hibernating." The girl said.

"Not likely, Kim. It's Spirit Week. If the little guy missed it, he'd be crushed." Suddenly Ron started squirming around as if something was crawling all over his body. "Rufus! Ho-hey-hey! Ho-ho! Rufus!"

Standing amongst a pile of junk from his locker, Ron finally found what he was looking for, a little pink animal that was now in the palm of his hand. The little guy yawned and stretched.

"A naked mole rat. Ron, ever think about getting a normal pet?" Kim asked.

"Like what?" Ron asked, wondering what else someone would have for a pet.

"Something not naked…" The redhead responded.

Ron quipped back the only way he knew how. "Never Be Normal! That's the Ron Stoppable motto."

…x x x x….

And the rest, as they say, is History.

The end…

* * *

If anyone understood this... I applaud you...

Here's to hoping for a miracle and we either get a season 5, or maybe even better, a full-length theatrical movie.


End file.
